Tears For Tenchi
by The Great Mangaman
Summary: It was a normal day at the masaki shrine(besides the fact that Ryoko was holding the entire house hostage)until tragedy struck. All of the girls and Ryo-ohki have vanished right in front of Tenchi's eyes. What is he to do?
1. Some Unwanted Events

TEARS FOR TENCHI  
  
Chapter 1:Some Unwanted Events  
  
The Masaki home was in horrible condition. Crushed beer cans lay all over the floor and bits of food were smashed into the carpet. An unussual scent filled the room. Obviously it was the handiwork of none other than the infamous space pirate Ryoko. A small, plump ball of fur lay in a heap of green carrot leaves on the table. It was Ryoko's pet and space ship Ryo-Ohki. A girl rushed into the room and approached a figure curled in a ball on the couch. "Here you are ,Ms.Ryoko", she panted as she placed a platter of rice balls on the small stand next to the sofa. With a snort Ryoko opened her eyes and stared at the plate. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh", she groaned", more food?" She rolled over and fell off the couch. "Oooowwwwww what a hangover." "Maybe you shouldn't have had that last beer, Ms.Ryoko", the girl carefully suggested. "YA THINK SASAMI!!!", yelled Ryoko. She grabbed her head and cried out in pain. She then tried to recall the night. Yes then she remembered. The old man and Tenchi's dad had left on a trip to Tokyo so Ryoko had decided to take over the duties of taking care of the house without exactly asking anyone for permission. The first action she decided to take as self- appointed "caretaker" of the Masaki home was to tie Ayeka and the other girls (except for Sasami because she needed her to cook) to their beds. Afterwards she took it upon herself to clean out all of the cabinets in the kitchen and having Sasami cook it up for her. She also ordered Sasami to empty the carrots in the storage bins and give them to Ryo-Ohki to dispose of. Well one thing lead to another and the next thing you know Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are laying on the floor unconscouse while Sasami was busy cooking and frying whatever was left of the food. "Wow", Ryoko thought "I haven't had that much fun since the Christmas party"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Meanwhile^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tenchi lay in his bed weary and alone. He ached all over and; his hands were irritated by the rope that kept him tied to the bed. With a bit of a struggle he managed to free one hand from the rope and untie the other. He briefly massaged his wrists where the rope had rubbed up against. Then he put some shorts on and snuck downstairs. "That woman is crazy", Tenchi mumbled to himself", she should be put in a psychiatric hospital." "You do really think that Tenchi?", said Ryoko as she teleported right behind him. "Ahhhh", cried Tenchi, "you scared me"  
  
"What are you doing out of bed", Ryoko demanded.  
  
"Trying to escape from you, what else" "Oh, well in that case..." Ryoko gripped the sword that appeared from the jewel on her wrist. She raised it into the air when suddenly a cry from Ayeka's room was heard. Tenchi dashed to the door and Ryoko followed still wielding her sword. "What's going on", Tenchi cried.  
  
"It's Ayeka", shouted Sasami. Tenchi and Ryoko looked and saw Ayeka but it was not entirely her. Half of her body was missing and the rest was slowly disappearing. It was as if shards of her were floating up in the air and just evaporating. Tenchi turned around to Ryoko but was shocked to see her hands and feet were missing too. Sasami was crying in confusion until the strange effects happened to her. Tenchi ran into Washu's lab but she wasn't to be found. Neither was Kyone or Mihoshi. Even Ryo-Ohki was gone. At this point Tenchi didn't know what to do. Everyone in the home had mysteriously disappeared except for him.  
  
Next time on Tears for Tenchi: Tenchi sees a stranger quickly exit his house and knows that something has to be connected with the person and his missing friends. Although when he goes to chase the stranger something very unexpected happens. 


	2. Not Quite Japan

TEARS FOR TENCHI  
  
Chapter 2: Not Quite Japan  
  
Tenchi stood in deep confusion while heavily breathing from all his searching. "What the heck just happened", Tenchi muttered. He leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. A loud sigh came from him. Tenchi suddenly looked up as he heard a rustle come from the entrance to his house. A dark figure swiftly exited through the door and to Tenchi's surprise when it left it looked as if it stared at him for a moment. Tenchi grabbed the lighthawk sword and ran after it as fast as his legs could carry him. When Tenchi was outside he could not find the thing anywhere. "Damn it ", he grumbled loudly. "Hhhhmmmmmm." "Wh-wha.", Tenchi stuttered . Before Tenchi could say anything else he saw three lightening-like balls flying towards his head. While shock and fear took over his mind his sword activated causing the balls to ricochet off the blade. When Tenchi recollected himself the figure dashed off. After Tenchi realized this he began to follow. It was amazing how the creature still remained dark and unrecognizable in the daylight. Tenchi aimlessly swung his sword in the direction of the creature but it never hit. Tenchi began to get dizzy and lightheaded from all the running. Just before he and the thing reached the edge of the wood the creature halted. It slowly turned around and acted as if it were pushing some sort of a button under its sleeve. Suddenly great flash came about and Tenchi staggered and fell on the grass. The light completely engulfed the surrounding area. The thing didn't seem to even falter a bit but instead was laughing. Tenchi closed his eyes and breathed deeply until everything....stopped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^After Unknown Period of Time^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tenchi exhaled and lay his head down on the grass. Finally he raised the courage to open his eyes and noticed he was inside the woods, but not the woods he knew. They were regular looking trees and such but it definitely wasn't the woods surrounding the Masaki shrine and the new location of his home. "This sucks", Tenchi weakly yelled. He slowly got up and looked around. 'How did I get here', Tenchi thought. He walked a short distance then sat on a large root almost shaped like a small bench. He relaxed for a moment. Tenchi couldn't believe all this was happening at once. "Why me?", Tenchi said aloud. Tenchi rose from his seat but as he moved his right foot forward something hard bashed him in the back of his head and he fell face down in the dirt. Then everything went black.  
  
Next time on Tears For Tenchi: Tenchi finds the identity person who bashed him in the head. Where is he? What exactly happened? Who is this stranger who Tenchi encounters in the woods? Find out next chapter. 


End file.
